


You Made Me Do It

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Angst, Gen, Regret, Suicide, greiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: Having grown tired of the other's constant bullying, Sheldon takes drastic action.
Kudos: 5





	You Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Suicide. Also, I know the elevator doesn't work for most of the show, but for my story, I'm going to make it so that the elevator works.

Sheldon's POV:  
"I've had it." I say, while shedding tears, I've had it with the others bullying and abandoning me. It's not fair. I didn't choose to become super smart. Can I be a bit annoying, possibly, but never have I once abandoned them, or ignored them when they were having troubles, they just don't care about me. Well, I've made up my mind. I'm going to grab my recorder, and record my suicide note for them to watch. After I finish my recording, I go into the closet, make a noose with a rope, step onto a stool, put my head through it, say some final prayers, and kick the stool from underneath my feet.

Leonard's POV:  
"Sheldon?" I ask. Where is he? He never walks away from here. It's very unusual, and unnerving to not here from him. "Sheldon?" I call out a few more times, and again no response. I walk into the closet, and my jaw drops, I quickly run for my phone calling 911. "911 What is your emergency?" The dispatcher asks, "I believe my friend committed suicide." I say, frantically, "What is the address?" The dispatcher asks, "2311 North Los Robles Ave. Pasadena, Apartment 4A." I say. Okay, I'm going to send an ambulance." The dispatcher says, and hangs up. After I put the phone in my pocket, I rush downstairs to await the paramedics. Soon, a police car arrives, lights and sirens. The officer comes out, and I greet him, "Did you put the call in?" The policeman said, I nodded, "I found my friend hanging in the closet." We make it back to his apartment, and I show him to the closet. Shortley thereafter, the paramedics arrived, and they went inside, I stayed outside. After a bit, the paramedics came out, Sheldon's body in a body bag on the stretcher. After I saw that, I couldn't take it anymore, and I bawled my eyes out.

About 25 minutes later, the others came in, smiles on their faces, until they saw me on the floor crying, "Leonord, what's wrong?" Bernadette asks in her sweet voice, I was almost afraid to answer, but I knew that I had two. So I took some deep breaths, and calmly answered, "Sheldon's dead." The others gasped at the news, "What?!!!" Howard shouted, tears coming to his eyes, "How is that possible?!" He demanded to know, "He committed suicide by hanging himself in the closet. "Oh my god!!" Amy said, and started crying, landing on Penny's shoulder. Later on that night, I found a disc, I told the others to come over, which they did, "I found this disc on the desk over there. It says for us to watch it." I popped it into the DVD player, and Sheldon came on, "If you are watching this, I will already be dead. This is my suicide note for Howard, Leonard, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Bernadette. I'm sorry that I was a pain. I'm sorry that your lives were made worse by my existence, so I've decided to make your lives better by ending my existence permanently. I'm sorry that I was born a supergenuis. I just want to let you know, you all made me do it. You all made me do it by abandoning me, I may have been a pain, and I may have been quirky, but never did I once leave you guys, I was always there for you when you had troubles, always there to be the friend that you needed. And how did you repay me, by abandoning me. Abandoning me in my time of need. I always showed you kindness when things were at your worst. But you all ran when I needed help. So, I wish you a lot of luck with the rest of your miserable lives." Then the recording ended. After it stopped, all six of us were bawling our eyes out. "What have we done?" I shouted out, Sheldon was right, he may have been a pain. And he was definitely quirky, but he always dropped everything to help us in our times on need. And what did we do, we ran, ran like cowards. What kinds of friends were we. He definitely deserved better, better than us, we were monsters. I just hope to get forgiveness when I see him again in the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot that is by no means connected to the actual story. I've had an idea of Sheldon committing suicide for a while. I hope you all like it. R&R in the comments below.


End file.
